


賢赫_囚

by Mynameisanna



Category: Kyuhyuk - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisanna/pseuds/Mynameisanna
Summary: 非現背 occ
Relationships: KyuHyuk, 賢赫
Kudos: 5





	賢赫_囚

身為市內生意最大 黑白兩道都有接觸的曹家 二十五歲獨子曹圭賢被父母寵的不得了 原本他是可以不用任何事情 無憂慮的過著下一輩子，但他不想當沒用的二世祖更不想幫內的人看不起他

就憑著他的聰明頭腦每年大學考試都是全級第一，又在幫內以狠心冷靜的方式解決幾個死對頭 現在已經是大家默認的下任幫主。曹父母看見兒子有所成就也很恩惠，這不太去管兒子在校外內事情 只告訴他不搞出人命就可以了。

圭賢回到家 所有仆人都恭敬說著少爺好 圭賢沒有回應 上了樓梯沒有回自己房間 而是走的更上 接近屋頂的房間。

房間裡巨大的床上坐了一位少年 身穿著純白色的衣服也蓋不了瘦削的身體沒什麼肉 長年沒有吸引足夠陽光導致皮膚白的過份 黑色頭髮柔順的貼在臉上 在圭賢第一眼看到他就覺得他是一個屬於自己的天使 但看到旁邊一看就知道沒有動過的午餐 皺了眉 坐在他旁邊手摟住他的腰 下巴放在他的沒肉的肩膀“赫宰 怎麼又不好好吃飯？”低頭說道 遠看的話畫面像戀人無異 但認真點就會看到赫宰無比害怕的眼神

“我…醫院剛打來 東海的心臟病出現排斥 要…..一大筆錢”沒底氣的說著 他畢竟不知道圭賢是做什麼行業 不知道要這麼多錢會不會幫忙

“我說了 只要你乖乖聽話 你要什麼都可以給你 你弟弟的病我也會幫 那現在可以乖乖吃飯嗎？”嘴也在赫宰衣服蓋不住光滑的地方咬著 留下一個又一個的吻痕 赫宰聞言輕輕點頭 沒有說話 乖乖的開始吃飯

圭賢回想起他們的相遇是在醫院 他因為父親做例行身體檢查而一同  
前往 那時候圭賢已經是準備接手他爸黑道生意的少爺 就看到當時才十六歲的赫宰牽著在病床上睡覺的東海的手說道“東海別怕 哥哥會找到錢幫你治病 不用擔心”堅定的語氣但眼睛透露著無助 一個未成年的那來這麼多錢 父母親早就不在了 輟學的他沒甚麼高學歷根本不會找到高薪的工作 正還在煩惱錢的赫宰走出醫院時看到圭賢的助手從車上下來走向他“李赫宰是吧 我家有事情想跟你討論 關於你弟弟”是不容拒絕的語氣 而赫宰聽到是弟弟的也沒想太多就跟上車了。

“李赫宰 弟弟李東海 患有先天性心臟病需要五十萬醫藥費 我沒說錯吧”圭賢說著 赫宰看著他一回才輕搖一下頭 圭賢從西裝口袋拿出支票簿 寫了一張六十萬的支票說“我條件很簡單 只要你乖乖聽我話 它就是你的”無可否認 條件好像很簡單所以這令人很心動

“....好，我答應你”想起弟弟的痛沒有太多拒絕的理由就乖乖回去著圭賢家 一開始真的很聽話 圭賢叫他坐在他大腿上喂他食 忍受著其他仆人的目光小心的坐上，感受到圭賢火熱的分身也不敢亂動 打算拿筷子卻被圭賢擋住 不解的轉頭時圭賢用手指指了一下赫宰的嘴巴“用這”赫宰臉紅的愣了一下才慢慢顫抖著用嘴巴，一頓飯下去 赫宰也消耗太多的力氣 每一口圭賢都會拿走口部大量空氣，直到赫宰快缺氧才放開。

只不過有次圭賢在外面喝醉了回家後直到赫宰房間“你怎麼 唔…”就被帶侵略性的吻著 手也開始扯開赫宰的衣服 赫宰害怕的抗拒住卻激發了圭賢的憤怒“怎麼 你弟做了手術就反口 我有能力把你弟治好也有能力令他生不如死”看赫宰不敢反抗 再次親上去並周圍留下吻痕 那一晚他拿了赫宰的第一次。圭賢醒來發現赫宰身上一堆紫紅色吻痕跟隱約記得他哭的很厲害 才記得昨天晚上做了很離譜的事 沒時間的等人醒著再抱歉就有人告訴他幫裡出事很快就走了 赫宰醒來喉嚨都沙啞了，但他還是想哭 他想離開這裡 找一個曹圭賢找不到的地方 所以他計劃著 知道曹圭賢天未亮就帶著一堆保鏢出門，他也求了看守大叔很久才答應那天放他走。

終於到了他逃走的那天 意外的很順利的逃離了曹家，但他沒跑多久就發現曹圭賢一行人在他面前

“寶貝 你就來不及想走”曹圭賢笑著說但眼睛卻死死盯住李赫宰 赫宰想轉身走 但雙腳卻釘在地板走不了，圭賢跟手下一個眼神示意 那人就走到赫宰後面一下把人打暈了。  
赫宰醒來除了膀子有點痛之外其他並沒有不舒服 他以為曹圭賢會殺他的。圭賢進來就看到他的寶貝坐著在發呆 走過去把他的小手握著 “寶貝 我帶了一個人見你”示意把人帶進來 是幫他逃走的看守大叔 但面上有很多血 眼睛也快被打腫得快睜不開眼“他做錯事呢 寶貝你想怎麼辦呢…廢他一條腿好了”拿著槍走過去把大叔左腳關節開了一槍 赫宰沒有見過槍 自然未聽過槍聲 這一聲卻嚇壞他了 他想走過去阻止曹圭賢 腳卻不從心的腿軟一下 但也拼命的爬過去“我錯了 我不該走的 打我吧 再打他會死的”扯著圭賢的西裝褲角幫他求命的說

“寶貝我愛你啊 怎麼捨得打你 所有保護不到你的應該要受懲罰”抱起赫宰到自己懷裡 說的不大聲 但足夠所有人聽到 之後再次在大叔同一位置上再開一槍 那條腿應該廢了。赫宰再聽到槍聲 大聲哭了“不要打了 我不走了 永遠不逃了”圭賢聽著抬起赫宰下巴起來“寶貝你剛才說什麼 再說一遍”認真的問“我再也不走了 不是打他了 你不是愛我嗎 我們.....在一起吧”赫宰抬起有淚痕但擋不住美麗的面貌帶著絕望的說 並墊起腳輕輕的在圭賢嘴上帶著淚吻了一吻。

“寶貝 跟我一起下地獄吧”說完把赫宰手握著槍 他把兩人握槍的手對準大叔的心臟開了一槍 之後緊緊的抱著赫宰，赫宰也回抱圭賢 心中對住大叔說無限句對不起。


End file.
